


We Can't Still Bang

by LovetheOmni



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Basically Porn, M/M, Sad Porn, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was Mickey's wedding. And just the thought of that made Ian growl possessively and bite at Mickey's lips. He needed Mickey to belong to him, and him only. It was too painful to watch him get married to someone else. Ian/Mickey gay slash; set during Season 3 Episode 11</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can't Still Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This is my first smutty fic for this fandom, and it turned out to be more depressing than I intended. Sorry. I guess if you don't want to be depressed, just don't read past the smut. D:
> 
> I've been working on another smut fic of these two that is happier. Hopefully I'll post that sometime soon. Let me know if you like this one, or how I can improve. Thanks!

Relief.

It filled Ian as soon as Mickey swooped in to kiss him and twirled them around to lead them backwards into the other room.

They hadn't fucked since the day it all went wrong. And they hadn't kissed since that first sweet little kiss that seemed like a distant memory.

But this was different. Ian and Mickey pushed together and pulled at each other like they needed to touch each other to survive.

Mickey whimpered lowly into Ian's mouth. As they broke apart, his eyes never left Ian's lips. His tongue darted out over his own. They'd never kissed like that before and Mickey wanted _more_ of it.

They both pulled off their jackets and cast them aside before unbuttoning their pants and shoving them down hurriedly. They both wanted this to last, but it wasn't the time or the place.

This was Mickey's _wedding_. And just the thought of that made Ian growl possessively and bite at Mickey's lips.

Ian cornered Mickey against the counter. Mickey pulled away to turn around, but Ian wasn't having it.

"No," he grunted as he pulled Mickey to face him again. He shoved his lips against Mickey's once more, lifting Mickey like he weighed nothing and setting him down on top of the counter.

Mickey made a little noise of surprise into Ian's mouth as he was lifted, but he wasted no time arguing. He just wanted Ian _in_ him.

Ian didn't have any condoms or lube; he hadn't really been expecting _this_ to happen. He spit on his fingers, getting them nice and wet before shoving them in Mickey quickly. Mickey grunted but didn't say anything, just allowed himself to be stretched out. They hadn't done this in a while so he was tighter than usual. It was bound to hurt.

Ian didn't prepare him for very long though. As soon as he was sure Mickey could handle it, he lined up his cock with Mickey's hole and pushed inside slowly.

Mickey groaned in relief as he was filled. He missed this. He missed Ian.

Ian kissed him, their tongues wrapping around each other, sucking in the noises that the shorter man was making. Mickey shuddered as Ian slowly pulled out and then pushed back in again.

Mickey's eyebrows knitted together in confusion at the sudden gentle pace. They didn't usually fuck this slow. And they certainly had never fucked while kissing before.

It was too fucking romantic.

"Hurry up, Gallagher," Mickey grumbled. He let out a strangled breath against Ian's mouth as Ian slid back inside him again.

"Say you're mine, Mickey," Ian begged. "I'll go faster... if you just... say _something_..."

Mickey just groaned low in response. There's no way he would admit to something like that. Mickey didn't talk about his feelings - he _couldn't_.

And they'd always communicated better with their hips, anyway.

Ian pulled out until just the head of his dick was in Mickey, before slipping in slowly again. Mickey _moaned_ for it, unable to hold back his noises.

Mickey squirmed and bucked down onto Ian's cock, trying to force Ian to go faster. "Fuck..." he keened. He stroked his own dick, trying to get some relief, but Ian pulled his hand away.

"Come on, Mick. I know you... care about me," Ian whispered with each deep thrust.

Mickey couldn't believe that Ian was doing this shit _now_. Someone would come looking for him eventually, and if Ian didn't go faster, they would get caught.

Didn't Ian _understand_ that if they got caught _again_ they'd both be _killed_?

"Say you want me. Not _her_. _Please_ ," Ian groaned needily.

Ian _needed_ Mickey to say something. He was in love with Mickey, but he was tired of being treated like just a warm mouth.

He rocked inside of Mickey desperately until Mickey could _feel_ all of the frustration and sadness that he had put Ian through. Mickey couldn't stand it.

"Want you..." Mickey muttered it so low that Ian almost didn't hear it. "Not her."

Ian grinned. His heart swelled and his stomach filled with butterflies. Mickey had finally said it. He wanted Ian. Mickey was _his_.

Mickey's words opened the floodgates, and Ian rewarded Mickey by harshly ramming into Mickey's tight ass. Mickey's body jerked backwards, knocking a bottle of brown liquid that was on the counter behind him into the sink.

Ian let Mickey lay back against the countertop. He grabbed Mickey's ankle and lifted his leg to get better access.

"Ugh, _fuck_ yeah... Gallagher..." Mickey was practically _begging_ for it as Ian took out all of his anger and frustration and pounded it into Mickey's abused hole. Mickey's eyes widened and he gasped as Ian hit his prostate full-force.

"You _love_ it," Ian chuckled. "You really are... such a _fag_ , Mickey. I _knew_ you couldn't live without my _cock_ in your ass."

The brunette groaned and barked out a noise that Ian had never heard from him before as Ian slammed inside deeper. Mickey would never admit it aloud but he loved it when Ian talked dirty.

Ian's fingers dug into Mickey's hips as he shoved Mickey back and forth onto his dick. Mickey worked his hips against Ian's just as hard, eagerly matching every thrust. The pace was too fast for either of them to last much longer.

"Fuck, I'm...!" was all the warning Ian got before Mickey arched up and came into his hand.

"Ungh," Ian grunted. He felt Mickey squeeze around his dick, and soon it was too much. He held on tightly as he shot his seed deep into Mickey's tight heat.

They both clutched at each other as they came. Mickey hooked his hand around Ian's neck and brought their lips together to stifle his moans of release.

They finally slumped over. Ian held onto the counter for support and Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian's waist in an attempt to not fall off. They were both exhausted.

But this was Mickey's _wedding_. They didn't have time to bask in the afterglow. Within a couple seconds, Ian pulled out of Mickey, his semen spilling out and down Mickey's thighs.

Mickey slid off of the counter and they both collected their discarded clothing. Still panting, they both got dressed in silence.

Ian pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it as Mickey pulled on his jacket.

"God _damn_ , Gallagher," Mickey said with a smile. "I've got to get you pissed off more often." He looked Ian up and down appreciatively.

Ian smiled back. "So what are we gonna do?" he asked, handing Mickey the cigarette. "We gonna tell everyone to leave?"

"Nah," Mickey said. "I'll go get this shit overwith and you can wait here for me. Shouldn't take more than an hour, right? Better be ready for round two."

Ian pulled on his jacket, his brow furrowing in confusion and the light leaving his eyes.

"You're not seriously going through with this, are you?" he asked disbelievingly.

Mickey frowned, and said the words that finally broke Ian's heart: "Why are you acting like I got a choice in this?"

* * *

Pain.

It filled Ian as he watched Mickey holding her hand in front of everyone.

He got up and turned around, in desperate need of alcohol. He didn't notice Mickey attempting to pull his hand away from hers. He didn't see Mickey watching sadly as Ian downed the alcohol all in one gulp.

Mickey sighed. Didn't Ian _understand_ this didn't mean _anything_ to Mickey? It was just a piece of paper. He _had_ to do it.

So Mickey did it. He said his wedding vows, and Ian got drunk to block it all out.

They loved each other, but even as Mickey stood in front of everyone in his ill-fitting tux with Ian's cum still dripping down his thighs, Mickey still wasn't _his_.

Ian didn't _just_ want to be Mickey's fuck buddy. He needed Mickey to belong to him, and him only. It was too painful to watch him get married to someone else.

So he vowed to stop banging Mickey until the day that Mickey could finally admit how he fucking feels.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/review~ :D 
> 
> Visit me at lesbiaku.tumblr.com


End file.
